Loves A New
by traciss
Summary: Hinata is soon to be wed to Sai Sato for the sake of her father's company. On the eve of her wedding she meets a handsome stranger at a club and sleeps with him. Watch how the story unfolds as it leads to drama, back stabbing friends,scandal and love AU
1. Handsome stranger

Disclaimer: Me no own

"Come on Hinata would you stop fidgeting already" Sakura snapped at the lavender eyed female.

Hinata didn't know why she was at a club on the eve of her wedding. Hell she didn't want to get married to her fiancé period but it's for the sake of the company and it will give her good graces from her father. As they walk up to the bouncer flashing their V.I.P cards, he let them in right away.

"It's pretty packed in here tonight" Ino shouted over the music.

"Of course it is, heard Sasuke and Naruto will be here tonight also" Sakura shouted back.

The trio made their way through the crowed with Hinata to the back of course trying to get to the bar. Not before someone gripped Hinata's ass and disappeared into the crowed sadly she didn't see who it was through the masses of body in this place.

"Ok Hinata what will you have?" Sakura asked as the three of them sat on the bar stools.

"Um i-if it's ok with you guys I rather not drink tonight" Hinata muttered quietly for the girls to hear. Ino rolled her eyes, while Sakura stueps and ordered three pina colada's to start the night right off.

"Alright ladies here you go "The bartender said while eyeing Sakura suggestively. Ino looked at the bartender he wasn't that bad looking he was more of a Sylvester Stallone body build, baled head and Aqua eyes that's seems endless but all in all not her type. Sakura gave the man her 'go fuck yourself' look which made him leave immediately.

"Ok ladies drink up and that includes you too Hinata"

Hinata swallowed her drink in two gulps and liked the taste of it until she called the bartender for another one.

"Ok slow down Hinata we don't want you completely drunk before the night's over" Ino said while Sakura scoffed and slid off her seat to look for fresh meat tonight.

"Let her have another one" A smooth deep voice whispered next to her. Ino turned to look at the stranger only to realize who it is.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke when did you get here" said Ino

Sasuke ignored her question to eye the hyuga heiress up and down. Hinata turned to look at the stranger when her gaze lingered on the stranger's eyes, so black that it seems to go on forever. It was like Ebony and Ivory clashing ying and yang, good and evil clashing at the moment and Ino chose to ruined something magical that would of happened.  
"Sasuke where's Naruto?" Ino asked a bit Irritated of being ignored for the longest while

"He's on the Floor" he said not once removing his eyes from Hinata

"Ok I'll go look for him. Hina are you gonna be alright by yourself here?"

"She'll be fine"

Hinata turned to Ino faced flushed and nodded her head in agreement. Ino shrugged her shoulders then proceeded to the dance floor in hopes to catch a glimpse of a blond haired idiot.

"So h-how do you know Ino" Hinata turned back to the stranger who was still looking at her.

"She's my best friend fuck buddy. She doesn't know that I know that" he said bluntly

"Bartender, I'll have a Zombie, no make it two"

"Who's the other drink f-for" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Guess"

"I-I-I'm not drinking something named after the living dead"

"It's really great; I promise you'll be begging for another one trust me"

"A-A-And why should I trust you, I barely know you" she said blushing at how close he was to her face. At that moment she caught him staring at her lips and she began to blush wildly. 'If only you know that I'm getting married in the morning' she thought sadly.

"So what's it gonna be, look the bartender's coming with the drinks" he whispered really close to her ear.

"Ok fine"  
"That a good girl" he said taking his drink straight to his head. He turned looking at her doubting she would actually drink it, but was proven wrong when she drank it also straight to her head.  
"So tell why you are here? What's your story? I've never seen you around Sakura and Ino before?"

Hinata giggled and then gave a full out laugh making other people look at her weirdly. She turned to said stranger and smile genuinely at him. Sasuke looked right back the girl and smirked right back at her.

"Care to dance"

"S-Sure"

He simply offered his hand which she took gladly and lead through the masses of body that was gyrating to Kelly Rowland's Motivation's. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's and turned her with her back directly on his hard chiseled muscular chest, which she gasp at first contact.

Oh lover, don't you dare slow down

Go longer, you can last more rounds

Push harder, you're almost there now

So go lover, make mama proud

At this Hinata started grinding her ass on Sasuke crotch which the raven groan appreciatively and stretched backs her hand and gripped his hair. While Sasuke puts his hands around her waist might I say very possessively. They were in a world on their own with no worries or problem just the two of them in harmony.

_And when we're done_

_I don't wanna feel my legs_

_And when we're done_

_I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby_

Hinata turned her body and wrapped her hands around Sasuke. While Sasuke could feel her heart beat through the pulse of the music which turned him on slightly. She leaned up slightly and began telling him everything about herself from being the heiress of Hyuga Corp. all the way to the upcoming nuptials in the morning. Sasuke was pissed that she was off the market but that's what makes the game even better in his mind.

_You can't stop there_

_Music still playing in the background_

_And you're almost there_

_You can do it, I believe in you, baby_

_So close from here_

Sasuke hands began roaming all over Hinata's body from her ass and lastly landing on her chin where her lifted it slightly until she was looking directly into her eyes and as if by magic both of them began to lean towards each other until their lips finally met in bliss. The kiss then escalated to a full on make out session between the two. Unfortunately the duo couldn't see a green monster of jealously watching them from the bathroom.

_Baby, I'ma be your motivation_

_Go, go, go, go_

_Motivation_

_Go,go,go, go_

"Come back with me" Sasuke said while his hands began playing with her.

"I-I can't I don't even know you, I don't even do this, I-"

Was all she got out before he kissed her again silencing her quick rambling. Also this let her breathless and speechless at the moment. She simply nodded and let him lead her out of the club and to his car. She knew she was going to regret it but she just wanted to enjoy her moment off freedom one last time.

kkkk

Beep Beep Beep

"Good Morning people we are live at the Santa Maria Chapel, where we're bringing live coverage of the Hyuga-Sato wedding."

Hinata opened her eyes and noticed the unfamiliar surrounding immediately. She bolted straight up and in the process waking up her partner also. Sasuke groaned at the radio and almost and began to stretch his body, unaware of his guest staring right at him with shock and fright and shame all in one. When he opened his eyes and look at his bedmate, he felt bit remorse for what he had done to this innocent lady but hey all he thought about was last night and how good she felt.

"Um what time i-i-is it" she asked so quiet Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear. He turned and look at the radio clock then looked at her.

"It's 8:30"

"Fuck!"

**AN: Well folks this is my first story hope I did well and don't forget to R&R**


	2. Unexpected Guest

Unexpected Guest

All eyes were on the bride as she made her way towards the church. She showed few signs of nerves, smiling and waving at the crowds from her limousine and sat next to her father, Hiashi. The bride opted for a simple creation by Limi Feu at Alexander McQueen with lace sleeves, a swaged train and a fine veil of Chantilly lace. According to Hyuga Corp Executives the dress "epitomizes timeless Japanese craftsmanship by drawing together talented and skilled workmanship from across Japan.

After the vows Kasuga Taisha's, head priest of Shinmei shrines, declared: "I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

'What memory will live on? For those who lined the Mall, painting their faces red and white, or who just stayed home watching on television — what will they remember? The kiss outside the chapel will be the image replayed in perpetuity, just as it was when Hinata's mother and father married 25 years ago — the difference being that this time they looked like a couple genuinely in love. Others will talk about the pageantry, a show no one lays on quite like the Japanese. It's a fair bet that almost no one will remember the words. Even the eyes of the wedded couple wandered during the spoken bits.'

Hinata sighed quietly to herself as her "husband" and father shared a celebratory drink in a new bond of the company. She thought back on how lucky she was she made it to the church in time without the help of the man last night. She was so deep within her thought she hadn't realize her husband came up to her an offered his hand for her to take.  
"Hinata would you like to dance" Sai asked his new wife  
"U-Uh Yes dear" She said a bit too hesitantly making Sai raise his eye brows in question.

Hinata took Sai's out stretched hand as they begin to dance to Glen Lewis Fall Again.

'Ugh how cliché' she thought as she continued dancing with her husband.

_Feels like a fire that burns in my heart  
Every single moment that we spend apart  
I need you around for every day to start  
I haven't left you alone  
There's something about you, I stare in your eyes  
And everything I'm looking for I seem to find  
All this time away is killing me inside  
I need your love in my life_

Hinata began to reminisce on her morning escapade with the mysterious stranger while smiling.

(Flashback)

"_I'm late, I-I-I'm sorry but I have to go" she said while picking up every article of clothing._

"_Why are you rushing to marry someone you don't love" he said starting to get irritated at the female in front of him._

_Hinata continued to ignore him as she finally got dress and grab her purse and proceeded to exit the bedroom and into the living room. Sasuke followed her into the living room, arms crossed as he continued to stare at the female in front of him._

"_When can I see you again" he asked_

"_I'm s-s-sorry but I can't see you again, I already told you that I'm getting married" she said looking at him sadly. _

'_That's what you think' he thought smugly_

_Hinata opened the door to leave but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She turned at looked at Sasuke with a silent questioning on her face._

"_Wha-" she was silence when his lips came crashing down on hers. She couldn't help but kiss back with much vigor. The make out session was cut abruptly with the vibration of Hinata's phone._

_Looking flush and not taking her eyes off of Sasuke she answered her phone breathlessly._

"_H-H-Hello" _

"_Hinata my gosh where have you been? Everyone is looking for you, did you forgot what day it is"_

"_S-Sakura I-I'm fine I'll be at the hotel in fifteen minutes" she said _

"_You better hurry because your cousin is going on a rampage right now" Sakura said._

_Hinata sighed and shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips. _

"_Ok the b-bye" Hinata said hanging up her phone and put it in her purse. _

"_It was nice meeting you Sasuke-….um what is last name?"_

_He looked at her and smirked at her saying that it doesn't matter. She then left the apartment with a quick glance at the guy who made her feel like a woman and who listened to all her qualms. _

_{Flashback ends}_

She was brought out of her recap moments bye the voice of her husband.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today? During the whole ceremony the most beautiful view is the one I share with you and I mean it I'm so grateful that you are my wife." Sai said as he dipped her. She was speechless as she looked at him. However Images of last night popped back in her mind and with it the eyes of ebony making her a bit disconcerted. She smiled at Sai and clung to him while continuing their dance.

_I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall in you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again_

Ohhhh

We fought in a battle, nobody one  
And now we face a mountain to be overcome  
You can't turn away, the past is said and done  
I need us to carry on

{Flashback}

_Hinata ran down the steps of the apartment and on to the street hailing a taxi in the process. She couldn't help but keep the smile on her face as she tip the taxi driver and entered her lobby quickly bypassing the paparazzi in the process. When she entered the elevator the feeling of perturbation began to creep into her inner psyche making her nervous again. She knocked on her room door timidly as her cousin open the door while releasing an audible sigh. _

"_Where have you been Hinata?" Neji asked her sternly _

"_I-I'm sorry Neji I just needed to clear my head." She said while walking to the Sakura and the other female staff which was there to assist her in her wedding preparations. _

"_Now Neji if you'll excuse I need to get ready" she said while preceded to the bathroom._

_She was all nerves in the bathroom as she stepped in the shower letting the hot water and steam ease some of her aching muscles. She then stepped out of the shower and toweled off her skin where her lady in waiting began to hand Hinata her under garments which she put on in a slow rate. _

"_Come on Hinata we're running late as it is can you hurry up? So Ino can do your make up." Sakura said already dressed._

_Hinata sighed as she entered her bedroom just as Ino stood up and grabbed the makeup supplies and pull her chair in front of Hinata._

"_Ok hime going to do natural base foundation and finish this up so you can put on your dress and head to meet your Dad." Ino said as she began to dab in the base. After ten minutes make up was done and she began to put on her dress with the help of her lady in waiting. _

_With everything the done Hinata stood in front of the Hyuga staff and her friends who were all gathered inside the hotel room looking at her in awe and admiring her beauty. _

"_Thank y-you everyone for everything." She said _

_A knock interrupted the moment adding butterflies in her stomach as reality finally began to hit that she was getting married to someone who she doesn't love. _

"_Come in" Sakura said while she put the veil on Hinata's head. _

_Neji entered the room and gasp in shock at the beauty of his cousin_

"_H-Hinata y-you…. (clears throat)…exquisite cousin" Neji said all the while fidgeting with his tie. He extended his hand for his hand for her to take. When she took his hand he could feel her trembling nervously and tightened his hand to reassure her that everything will be alright._

"_Shall we go the limousines are ready and so is uncle" he said_

"_S-S-Sure. Sakura the limo's are here, we should go before father gets inpatient" she said as she and Neji headed to the elevator._

_When they arrived in the lobby Hinata and her father greeted each other with Hiashi placing a light peck on her cheek. _

"_Hinata you look beautiful I know your mother would be proud" he said_

'_How could she be proud that I'm in an arranged marriage for the sake of the company' she thought bitterly._

"_Let's go" he said motioning for her to take his elbow._

_Hinata! Hinata!_

_Hinata! Hinata!_

_Shouts from the crowd outside the hotel where Hinata and Hiashi entered the limo waving to spectators._

{Flashback ends}

Ha ha ha ha can be heard from the table on the left as Hiashi Hyuga, Danzo Sato, Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Uzumaki toasted to the union of Hinata and Sai.

"Well Hiashi your daughter makes a lovely bride. I hope she treats Sai with love and respect" Fugaku said

"Thanks Fugaku she will please Sai and this union will bring fort a new era." Hiashi said.

_I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again_

la la la la la, whoa  
You'll try everything you never thought would work before  
When you live, when you love, and you give them your all  
You can always give up some more  
Baby nothing means anything unless you're here to share with me  
I can breathe, I can bleed, I can die in my sleep  
Cause you're always there in my dreams

xoxoxoxo

Ebony eyes watched blatantly as his bed partner dance with her husband with envy. He knew he would have her again the problem is when. She became the drug an addict which he must have and there is no one who is going to stop him from having her.

"Whatever you're thinking stop it right now" said his brother as he approached him.

"I'm not thinking about anything" he said as he disregarded his brother's statement quickly.

"I know you Sasuke, and you're stepping in dangerous waters. Keep your dick in your pants. By the way father wants to introduce us to Hiashi Hyuga so please be on your best behavior and don't do anything stupid" said his brother.

"You're such an ass licker Itachi, you must learn to loosen up and not be a pawn that father can use at his disposal." Sasuke said then ventured to where s father and the others are.

"Father, Gentle men good evening" Sasuke said bowing to the four individuals.

"Good evening everyone" Itachi said walking up to his brother.

"Ah yes Itachi and Sasuke. It's been so long since I've seen you both, I'm impressed at the amount of work you have been doing at Uchiha Corp for the past year." Hiashi said

"Yea both of you has grown into such hard workers. I just hope you don't over work yourself." Minato said

"Thank you" Itachi and Sasuke said in unison while bowing.

"By the way Sasuke I have to introduce you to my daughter since both of you will be working together alongside with Sai." Hiashi said.

Sasuke could help but smirk at the news.

"Hinata!" Hiashi called out to his daughter, signaling her to come over with her husband.

"Y-Yes father?" she asked completely un aware of the last person she expected to see at her wedding ogling her like a dog in heat.

"I would like you to Introduce you to Fugaku's sons" he said

"Good evening, I'm Itachi and I would like to congratulate you on your nuptials" he said while kissing her hand.

"Nice to meet you too I-Itachi" she said blushing lightly

"Good evening Hinata I'm Sasuke Uchiha it's nice to finally meet you along with our family. May I say you look beautiful you have such a glow like a freshly plucked cherry" he said also while kissing her hand also.

Hinata was speechless and she swore her heart beat was racing pass 100 miles per hour. The same guy who she slept with and who she couldn't keep her mind off of the whole day is grinning at her facial expression. God how could this day get any worse she thought solemnly.

"I know it's not proper protocol but Mr Saito would you grant me permission to dance with your _**wife?**_" Sasuke asked

"Sure no problem, just don't take her away" Sai joked as he turned and started a conversation with the rest of the gentlemen.

I wanna spend time till it ends  
I wanna fall with you again  
Like we did when we first met  
I wanna fall with you again

"What are you doing here" She whispered fiercely at him

"I was invited duh" he said now twirling her around.  
"God why me" she muttered while entwining her hands around his neck and her finger nails grazing his scalp.

"Keep it up and I might go for round two in the bathroom" he groaned in her ear softly.

She couldn't help but smile at his reaction. She then began to remember her vows

{Flashback}

_We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Hinata and Sai the most important moment in their lives. We do this as the legal requirement to be married in Japan, but this ceremony does not alter the love required to be husband and wife. Without the love between these two people we would not be here today._

_What is marriage? It has been said that marriage is that relationship between man and woman in which the independence is equal, the dependence mutual and the obligation reciprocal. -Hinata- and -Sai you are now to bring together the best parts of your individuality, uniting spirit, talent and experience to create something better than either of you alone can offer. You must, and I'm sure will, work hard to maintain this union._

_By this ceremony you will become husband and wife, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises out of love for one another you make today._

_Life together will sometimes be playful and effortless, sometimes frustrating and difficult. Each day your relationship will strengthen if you choose to continue to love and honor one another._

_Love is something beyond the excitement of romance and being in love. It is a committed, thoughtful decision. Love is nurturing. Love is listening. Love is caring about your partner. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys because you share them. _

_If you truly love you will always be loyal to one another. No matter what the cost always believe in one another, always expect the best of one another and above all else, always support one another in everyday living._

_It is often said that it is love that makes the world go round. However, without doubt, it is friendship which keeps our spinning existence on an even keel. True friendship provides so many of the essentials for a happy life—it is the foundation on which to build an enduring relationship, it is the mortar which bonds us together in harmony, and it is the calm, warm protection we sometimes need when the world outside seems cold and chaotic. True friendship holds a mirror to our foibles and failings, without destroying our sense of worthiness. True friendship nurtures our hopes, supports us in our disappointments, and encourages us to grow to our best potential._

_Hinata and Sasuke came together as friends. Today, they pledge to each other not only their love, but also the strength, warmth and most importantly, the fun of true friendship._

_The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another._

_It is the wish of everyone here today that your marriage bring each of you much happiness. Happiness in marriage doesn't just happen though. You must work on it. Remember to say "I love you", hold hands whenever you get the chance, and at no time take the other for granted._

_Family and friends, we are witnesses to the union of two individuals who choose to commit to a life together. Our responsibility as their friends and witnesses is to provide them as a couple with our love, support and approval._

_For the beauty around us, the strength it offers and the peace it brings, we are grateful and honored to be a part of the life you have chosen to live as husband and wife from this day forward. _

_Will you Sai have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live? _

"_I will" he said_

_Will you, Hinata take Sai to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live? _

_She thought about Sasuke and said "I-I will"_

_Take hands and repeat after me: I, Sai , take you, Hinata , to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward._

"_Now Hinata repeat also" the __head priest of __Shinmei shrines said_

_I, Hinata, take you, Sasu….S-Sai to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward._

_Rings please_

_Konohamaru brought forward the rings_

_Place the ring on the Hinata's's finger and say: with this ring, I thee wed. _

"_With this ring I thee wed" Sai said while placing the ring on her finger_

_Place the ring on the Sai's finger and say: with this ring, I thee wed._

"_With this ring I thee wed" Hinata said while placing the ring on his _

_In as much as Hinata and Sai have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the Republic of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife._

_{Flashback ends}_

"I-I-I'm sorry, I can't do this" she said walking back towards her husband.

Sasuke stared at the woman's reaching form bitterly. Ihe moved too fast he thought. But no where she will go without him knowing .Sasuke believed in destiny and he believes that Hinata is destined to be with him. And what Sasuke Uchiha wants Sasuke Uchiha gets. He thought as he went outside to take a breather with a smirk now plastered on his face.


	3. Seduction

_AN: Sorry about the delay of this story I've been so busy with studying and work. Also I had a huge writers block and romance isn't my thing but I promise that you'll get chapter four before the month's over I already started on it also I wanted to thank all the person who reviewed and left me a PM. Don't forget read and review, peace and love to everyone from traciss._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters in this story._

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

**Previously on Loves a New - **

_All eyes were on the bride as she made her way towards the church. She showed few signs of nerves, smiling and waving at the crowds from her limousine sitting next to her father, Hiashi._

_._

_._

"_Have I told you how beautiful you look today? During the whole ceremony the most beautiful view, is the one I share with you and I mean it. I'm so grateful that you are my wife." Sai said as he dipped her._

.

.

"_Good evening Hinata. I'm Sasuke Uchiha it's nice to finally meet you along with your family. May I say you look beautiful you have such a glow like a freshly plucked cherry" he said also while kissing her hand. _

_._

_._

_Sasuke believed in destiny and he believes that Hinata is destined to be with him. And what Sasuke Uchiha wants Sasuke Uchiha gets. He thought as he went outside to take a breather with a smirk now plastered on his face._

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"_It's__ complicated" is just code for, "I'm willing to cheat."_

3~3~3

Time skip – 3 months

Horns beeping through the Gionza highway as drivers and pedestrians alike hustle to get to their various place of work. Hinata sighed as she looked out the window of her office, wishing she could fly away from all her problems.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." she said not turning around.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. Sato, but Mr. Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you." her assistant Karin said.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"He said it had to deal with the plans for the new building for the Nazuro account." Karin said

"Alright s-send him in" Hinata said faintly.

"Yes Mrs. Sato." Karin said leaving the office

Hinata was panicking on the inside; hoping Sasuke doesn't pull another stunt like what he did at her wedding. She knows she has feelings for the man but she kept telling herself that's its just physical and nothing more. She already knows that Sasuke is up to something, why all of sudden would he want to look into the Nazuro account; he had allot of time to look into it while she was on her honeymoon.

'Maybe he wants to loo-'

_Knock! Knock!_

Hinata tried to compose herself the best she can, taking deep breaths in the process.

"C-Come I-in."

'Damn it' she thought, furious at herself.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sato, or should I say Hinata?" Sasuke asked taking a seat in front of her desk.

"H-Hinata is fine, Mr. Uchiha." she said taking a seat behind her desk, hands on her lap shaking involuntarily.

"Please call me Sasuke, after all we're both familiar with each other, inside and out." a smirk forming at her reddened face.

"So tell me, how was the honeymoon?" he asked placing his feet on her desk.

"T-T-That is none of your c-concern Sasuke." she said as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Please cut the crap Hinata, and let's end this game of cat and mouse between us. I want you and I know that you feel the same way too and please don't say that you're happily married because you and I know that your marriage is a sham." He said not taking his eyes off her face.

"Sasuke please, don't bring up the past and let us move on from this." She said looking at him dolefully.

"….."

"Please?" She asked again, more for reassurance.

For a moment the Uchiha felt bad for making her sad but then remembered how her body felt under him and the sounds she was making to accompany it. And all guilt was wiped out of his conscience as he watched the heiress of Hyuga Corp. God; all he wants to do is rip off all her clothes and fuck her senseless on this desk. He could feel himself going rigid at that thought.

"I'm sorry Hinata I can't do that, You see you're like cocaine, once you take it, you become addicted to it, and that's what you've become '**Mrs. Sato**'. You're my addiction and I know that it's the same thing for you as well." He took a look at her appearance.

"Your breathing heavily and you're sweating even when the Air condition is on." he said smoothly

Hinata was taken aback by his revelation to her. What can she do? She took a vow before God, her husband and her country. She can't just break that up for a few hours of pleasure with someone she still barely knows. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the Uchiha was behind her, only when she felt his lips at the juncture of her neck did come back to reality. She stood up quite quickly and looked at him like he was mad.

"A-Are you crazy? My secretary is right outside my door." She whispered fiercely

"Hn, then let's be quiet shall we." he said placing his hands underneath her chin tilting her head up and look into her eyes. With that he claimed her lips like he owned them.

Hinata tried to break out of the kiss but her body would not let her. All warning thoughts left her mind and all she can focus on was the man in front of her. The man she hardly knows. The man whom her body yearns for right now. The man who is giving her euphoric bliss with just his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~333~3~3~3~3

"So the main focus right now is to have everything confirmed at the meeting this evening and go right ahead with the construction, hopefully everything should be completed in three months time." The black haired black eyed male said as he entered his workplace while talking to his cell.

"….."

"There is nothing to be worried about Mr. Nazuro; my wife is working on it along with the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha from Uchiha Industries."

"….."

"Okay then, see you at four." he said then hung up his phone, placing it in his breast pocket.

As he went up the elevator, all he could think of, was why is wife seems a bit poignant these few days.

_Ding!_

As the elevator opened and revealed their boss, the staff greeted him with respect and they bid him Good Day.

"Good Day." he said to each member that he greeted him.

When he reached his wife office he saw Karin typing not paying attention to him. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. When she looked up at him stood up abruptly and apologized for her lack of decorum.

"Is my wife here?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, she's with Mr. Uchiha right now discussing plans for the Nazuro account. "she said in one breath

"Good, good I'll go see her then." he said walking up to his wife's door and opening it.

"-So you see if we added two marble columns to the front it would give the building more stability." said Sasuke as he explained to Hinata looking over her shoulder.

_Knock! Knock!_

Both persons looked up at Sai simultaneously. He gave them that fake smile that always seems to freak Hinata out.

"Hi sorry to interrupt both of y'all, but Sasuke if you don't mind I need to talk to my wife alone for a moment."

"Sure no problem, I'm about done here, have a good day both of you, and it was nice catching up with you _Mrs. Sato." _Sasuke said has he packed his things to leave.

"U-u-um, It's nice catching w-with you too Mr. Uchiha." she stuttered out, which cause Sai to raise an eye brow at her.

As Sasuke left the office Sai turned to his wife with that same fake smile of his and came behind Hinata wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck tenderly.

"Your clothes is a bit ruffled, Is there something I should know about?" Sai asked behind her.

Hinata was panicking hoping he doesn't find out what happened a moment ago.

Flashback

_The make out session continued while Sasuke began to grope her breast and her rear end furiously, which Hinata moaned wantonly. God how she missed this sensation and how she longed for it since that night. Before she can replicate any moves on her own they both was interrupted by her husband voice talking to Karin._

"_Shit!" Sasuke said while unwinding himself from Hinata and fixing himself. "As much as I would like to see you on this desk screaming my name, we got to do something before your husband gets comes in."_

"_Y-Y-You're right." Was her only response before she took her seat with Sasuke hovering behind her._

"_You know where I live. Call me when you ready and don't tell me any B.S about not wanting to hurt your husband because you wouldn't of reacted to me like that a moment ago, So when can I see y-"_

_Knock Knock_

_Flashback Ends _

"S-Sai I'm fine okay, so please stop worrying." she grit out tersely

"Okay dear, anyhow the reason I'm here was to see if you're free for lunch before the meeting starts." he asked taking the seat which was previously occupied by the Uchiha.

"S-Sure let me notify Karin." She said going to her intercom.

"Karin could you clear my schedule for the rest of the evening please" she said into the intercom.

"Yes Mrs. Sato." The secretary said back.

"Shall we?"

"Yes let's go. "

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Onyx eyes watched the newlywed couple walking towards the car as they took off, then he started his engine and began following them. He couldn't even comprehend this deep feeling that he has for the woman. He loved how her body molded with his, how her chest felt soft and full, her narrow waist and creamy thighs. He can fell himself stiffening at the thought of having her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her tight heat precipitously. She belonged to him and only him and nothing and no one is going to stop him from attaining his prize.

He knew she was not in the least interested in her husband and it was one of the reasons why his thirst for her augmented. As he pulled up at the opposite side of the street, he watched the couple hand in hand as they walked into the restaurant where Sai then pulled out the seat for his wife then took his as well. He wanted to go in and but he knew it would make the woman a bit rigid and that's something he can't afford this early in the game, so he came to a consentaneous resolution to leave the couple alone, besides there's a meeting in a few hours so he knew that he would see her, kiss her and touch her. He drove off to his office where he would plan for the meeting and to woo a certain married brunette.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"We have got to stop meeting like this." the flaxen head woman said as she moaned when she felt her bedmate licking her moist sensitive area.

If you asked her a few years back if she would ever fall in love with the man who is giving her fellatio right now, she would full out laugh in your face, but here she was in pure ecstasy wishing this feeling would never end.

"Damn you taste so sweet." her bed mate said as he came up and kissed her slow and deep letting her taste herself in the process, when she opened her mouth, he plunged his tongue into her mouth battling with her for dominance. When he won, he positioned himself at her entrance as he slowly entered, relishing the feeling of being one with her again. He wrapped both of her legs around him as he found a mild pace moving not too fast and not too slow either. After they reached their pinnacle, they both stared at each other with smiles on their faces as he brought her closer to his body and kissed her.

"I love you Ino Yamanaka with all my heart, to be your friend was all I ever wanted but to be your lover was all I ever dreamed." He said kissing her again.

"Oh Naruto. I love you too; you are the fire that burns the passion within my soul. I love you with all my heart." She said with tears in her eyes as she kissed him again.

He pulled her on top of him as both began to worship each other's body and a new found love to go with it.

_A few hours later_

"This restaurant is beautiful Naruto; I've always wanted to come here?" Ino asked as they entered the restaurant.

Amoureux a popular restaurant among middle age couples. The restaurant was build in the 1930's and rose to national fame after World War Two. The restaurant was two stories high; the first level was for those for who want a quick bite to eat. You can say this level was plain looking except for the few paintings of France's past Kings and Queens on all the walls, the wall paper was gold with cream colored Eiffel tower prints. The lighting on this level was low as it's still bright out also not to throw off the settings of this level. The second level was more of an intimate setting. The decoration on this level was more of a Victorian theme. Two chandeliers decorated the ceilings. Sculptures of angels situated each corners of the room. Circular tables with decorated golden table cloth and the center piece was a mini three prong lamp with three small candles on it. The wall paper her was different, the wall paper was of white with little cupids shooting hearts. All in all it's the place to bring back the spark in failing couples in elevate the love in happily couples. It is said that 64% of Konoha's engagements was done at this restaurants. Including Naruto's parents.

"My parents came here when they fell in love with each other and even got engaged here." He said leading her to the hostess.

"Hi welcome to Amoureux. My name is Madame Valatine, Do you have a reservation?" The woman asked as she pulled out her records book.

"Yes. It's under Uzumaki."

"Oh yes! Mr. Uzumaki right this way." The hostess said leading them to their table on the second level.

They both told the hostess thank you as Naruto pulled out the seat for Ino and took the other opposite seat, as they both proceeded to have a romantic quiet dinner.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"I'll see you in a bit Hinata; I'm going to have a few words with your father before the meeting starts." Sai said as he turned to walked down the office hall way.

Hinata then walked to her office door when she was greeted by her Secretary.

"Mrs. Sato welcome back, Mr. Nazuro is here and seated in the board room along with Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." said the secretary

Hinata felt dizzy at the mentioning of Sasuke's name. She turned to go to the bathroom in her office. As she entered she began to hyperventilate hoping Sasuke doesn't try to pull any of his stunts in that board room. Shit! The meeting, she and him will be presenting on the first half. She turned to look at her physical appearance in the mirror she looked pallid and she could feel herself vacillating at the thought of being in the same proximity with him. She turned the faucet on a rinsed her face then died it off and left the bathroom. She turned and entered her office and collected her documents then proceeded to enter the board room.

"Good e-evening everyone." She said as she took a seat next to Itachi and opposite to Sasuke.

"Good evening Mrs. Sato." The Uchiha brothers said simultaneously.

They were discussing events of their lives and what they plan to do when they were interrupted by her husband and father as they came in, with Hiashi sitting at the head table and Sai sitting at the opposite end.

"Shall we begin everyone?" Hiashi asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as Hinata turned on the projector while Sasuke turned off the lights.

Hinata began to explain what will happen with the structure along with the cost and time it will finish. As she continued to explain what was further needed to expand the structure her voiced hitched as her face was growing red as Sasuke groped her behind. No one seemed to notice what was going on as she continued explaining facts and figures trying her best to removed Sasuke's hands from her. But their battle was not going unnoticed by the older Uchiha brother as he frowned at his younger brother. When Hinata was finished Sasuke then began to explain all the materials needed as well as transportation and future business associates to assist him in the near future. When they were done, Itachi took the floor followed by Sai. When everyone spoke their piece it was time for Q&A. As the meeting came to it conclusion. Hiashi and Sai left with Mr. Nazuro while Itachi gave his brother a look which meant 'don't do anything stupid' and then he was out the door as well.

"And then there were two." He said as he pounces on her kissing her neck

"Sasuke stop someone is going to see us." She said trying to get out of his embrace.

"You know this morning we almost got caught but that's the thrill of the game. Doesn't it turn you on knowing any second someone can walk in and catching us in the act?" he asked as he began to run his hands up her thighs.

She began to moan wantonly at his ministrations on her body. Sasuke smirked at the pure look of ecstasy on her face as his hand found her heat and began to play with the bud. He kissed her deeply just as she came on his hand. Sasuke pulled out his hand and inspected it, then sucked his hand in front of her. That action caused something to stir in Hinata again. He then lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his.

"Come away with me tonight." He said kissing her deeply.

Hinata could only nod her head in response. Sasuke gave her a genuine smile, making her breath hitch.

"Meet me at the Royalton Hotel at 9pm." He said as he straightened out her clothing.

"O-Okay."

He kissed her one last time and left her alone in the board room. She gathered her things and left the board room then proceeded back to her office. She hoped no one saw what happened in the board room.

'_Damn what's wrong with me? How can one person turn my life upside-down in a matter of months_?' She thought as she passed her secretary.

As she closed her office door she began to think up a plan on how to go to Sasuke's tonight without any suspicion from her husband. She knew that's this is wrong and if she was to be found out she would be disowned in a heartbeat. Not only would be her ass on the line it would be his as well he can looses everything his family worked so hard to achieve, their family's reputation could be ruined if anyone found out about this. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She picked up her phone and dialed her husband.

" Hello Sai, I'm calling to let you know that I won't be coming home tonight I decided to finish up the Nazuro account, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

"….."

"Yes dear I'll be completely fine."

"….."

"Okay then bye." She said hanging up her cell phone.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

'_I can't believe what I just saw in the board room. How can she do that to her husband? I respected her. I looked up to her, even if she's younger than I am. I can't confront her or I'll get fired. I have to tell someone but not now, I'll see if she continues to fraternize with him. If she continues I'll definitely tell someone. But someone where deep down, I shouldn't tell anyone because it's not any of my business. I'll play the waiting game for the while.' The person said as they continued to type on the computer_

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

_AN: Ok I hope you like the third installment any questions PM me and I'll answer them as soon as possible. And people please don't forget to review it's what drives me to complete this faster. Also those who are following Morbid Obsession, it will be uploaded sometime in June that's a promise I'm half way done with it and look out for my new fic it's a Itahina called Hope look out for it. Finally I need a beta anyone interested PM me please. Also I have a pole up for a new story I want to do let me know which one to do. _


End file.
